Friends 4Ever: A Total Drama Revenge of the Island Horror Story
by nikkichic109
Summary: Anne Maria is having a Halloween sleepover, and an unexpected guest will be there. This was based on the Shane Dawson short film of the same name that was "based on a true story."


"AAHHHH!" screamed Dakota and Dawn while running in fright. They ran in Anne Maria's room and shut the door and locked it. The killer approached the room while Dawn and Dakota were still freaking out.

"We have to get out of here!" said Dawn, still panicking. Both girls started speaking gibberish to each other and freaking out like crazy. The killer came to the door and tried to open it, but it was still locked. Dawn and Dakota jumped in fright.

I'm assuming that you guys don't know where this story is getting to. You guys may have some questions about this including, "How did this killer find them?" and "What caused all of this to happen?" Well, let me start from the beginning.

It all started on Halloween night, and the _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ girls decided to set aside their differences and have a Halloween sleepover at Anne Maria's house. During the party, Dakota stood on top of the counter and danced sexually to the song "Lust at First Sight" and imitating a slight toss-up between Mimi Marquez from _Rent _and Velma Kelly from _Chicago_. All the other girls decided to do so too and danced along on the floor, and they ate nonstop.

The pizza guy came by the house to drop off the pizza Anne Maria ordered, and when Jo answered the door and gave the guy his tip, Anne Maria pulled him into the house, forced him to sit in a chair she placed in the middle of the room, and tied him to it. She and the rest of the girls danced around him like strippers.

When the pizza guy was set free, all the girls began to dance and eat some more until Dawn turned off the stereo.

"Wow, you guys, we ate a lot!" said Dawn.

"You know what that means!" said Zoey.

"It's purge circle time!" Anne Maria yelled excitedly. She turned the stereo back on to the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," all the girls held hands and formed a circle, and they all puked inside the circle. "I feel so much better," said Anne Maria, with some puke on her face.

"Me too," said Zoey, with more puke on her face than Anne Maria.

"Me three," said Staci, no puke on her face.

"You were faking it!" Anne Maria pointed out.

"I know!" Staci said, going along with it. All the girls laughed.

"You're so fat!" said Anne Maria, and she continued to laugh when all the other girls stopped laughing. All the girls sat on the couch, trying to think of something fun to do.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Jo.

"We can go pee on homeless people!" Dakota suggested.

"That was only fun the first two hundred times we did it," Zoey responded.

"True that," Anne Maria agreed, and nodded her head.

"We can go skinny dipping!" Staci suggested as she stuffed her mouth with candy corn like a chipmunk.

Anne Maria turned to Staci in disgust. "Are you being ironic?" asked Anne Maria snobbishly. Staci looked down sadly with a mouthful of candy corn.

"I got it! Let's prank someone!" Dawn suggested.

"Ooh, Let's do it! What do you all think?" said Anne Maria. All the girls agreed. "We can be like Aston Kutcher, but not smell like old pussy!"

"So who should we prank?" asked Dakota.

"Ooh! I got it! Let's prank Cameron!" Jo suggested.

"Let's do it!" Anne Maria agreed.

"No! He's nice," Zoey objected. The rest of the girls turned to her.

"You were this close to having sex with him before you were eliminated, weren't you?" Anne Maria pressured Zoey. Dakota gasped at that remark.

Zoey laughed in denial as everyone stared at her. "What? Pssh, no, we're just really good friends, and besides, what would Mike feel if that happened?" Zoey denied.

"If I had anything left in my stomach right now, Zoey, I would vomit at that," Anne Maria admitted.

"So Cameron it is!" Dawn exclaimed, overruling Zoey's objection.

"Let's take a crap on his front lawn!" Jo suggested.

"Nah, I have a feeling that he'd like that," Anne Maria said.

"I have an idea! Let's make fake naked pictures of him and show them all on the fifth season of _Total Drama_ for the whole world to see," Dakota suggested.

"There's only one problem, that would make him popular, like what happened to you shortly after your second elimination," Zoey pointed out. They all kept on thinking on ways they could prank Cameron, until Anne Maria stood up.

"I got it!" Anne Maria exclaimed, with the perfect idea. All the girls went into Anne Maria's bedroom as "The Monster Mash" was playing on Anne Maria's stereo system. They all sat on Anne Maria's bed, except for Staci, who was sitting on the floor, and Anne Maria fetched her laptop from her shelf, turned it on, and logged on to her Twitter account.

"Are you gonna tweet something mean about Cameron?" asked Dakota.

"Are you gonna make 'Cameron has a baby penis' a trending topic?" asked Jo.

"Are you ever gonna follow me?" asked Staci.

"No, no, and EW," Anne Maria answered to all their questions in that particular order. "I'm gonna do something even more diabolical. Watch," Anne Maria started typing a tweet and all the girls looked at the screen to see what she typed. "And send," Anne Maria said as she pressed the enter button.

"'Hey, guys, come here for a good time, I'll s the shit out of your d, 5657 MacDonald Street, Toronto, Ontario'," Zoey read out loud. All the girls except Zoey and Anne Maria gasped in delight. "You tweeted his address?"

"Yep, maybe now he'll find some new friends! Hopefully, big creepy hairy ones with rape eyes," Anne Maria responded. She and the rest of the girls except for Zoey laughed cruelly. Zoey took out her phone and texted Cameron about what happened.

At Cameron's house, the TV was still on, playing _iCarly_. Cameron was sound asleep until his phone rang, playing the song "So Happy Together." Cameron woke up, picked up the phone and saw Zoey's text, which said 'OMG! Anne Maria tweeted Ur address as a prank! I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Sorry. .'

"Why would she do that?" Cameron asked himself.

"So, what do you girls wanna do now?" asked Anne Maria.

"We could post that fat girl from the show's address," suggested Dawn.

"You mean the one with the double chin and the annoying accent?" asked Dakota excitedly. She and Dawn laughed.

"That's me," said Staci sadly, hearing their conversation. Dawn and Dakota stopped laughing and looked at Staci, then looked at each other.

"Hey look! The dipstick posted a Twitpic! I bet it's of him crying for his mommy," said Anne Maria when they finally got a response. All the girls looked at the screen and saw a Twitpic of his head chopped off by a psycho killer with massive amounts of blood dripping down his neck and his mouth. The girls screamed and Anne Maria closed her laptop.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jo in fright.

"I don't know!" Dakota yelled.

"I think a psycho killer saw your tweet and went to his house!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh my god! So what do you girls wanna do now?" said Anne Maria, completely ignoring the situation. Someone rang the doorbell and all the girls screamed and jumped in fright.

"Do you think that's the killer?" asked Zoey.

"Could he really get here that fast?" asked Dawn. The doorbell rang again and the girls jumped in fright and screamed again.

"Who wants to get the door?" asked Anne Maria, scared.

"Why are you asking us? This is your house!" said Jo.

"You're right, Jo. I'll pick," Anne Maria responded. She covered her eyes and pointed out her right index finger. "Eenie meenie miney maci, catch a tiger by the Staci."

"Me? But I'm too young to die!" Staci yelled when she heard her name.

"Oh, come on, you're probably gonna get a heart-attack before you turn twenty-five anyway," Anne Maria said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Staci stood up. "Alright! I'll do it!" she said as she tiptoed slowly out of the bedroom. All the other girls followed her. Staci reached for the door slowly while everyone else watched and slightly hid near the kitchen doorway.

"Just open the damn door!" Anne Maria rushed. Staci turned to Anne Maria in anger and turned back to the door. She came to the door slowly, peeked through the window, and saw… the pizza guy. Staci sighed in relief.

"It's just the pizza guy," Staci said. Everyone else sighed in relief. Staci opened the door.

"Sorry, I forgot my hat," said the pizza guy.

"Oh, he forgot his hat. How stupid of us!" said Anne Maria. But before the pizza guy got into the house, he was stabbed in the back and all the girls screamed. He fell to the ground and the psycho killer was seen. The girls screamed again and Staci slammed the door.

"It's the psycho killer! He found us!" Staci screamed. The girls ran to her.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jo. The lights turned off and the girls screamed again.

"He cut off all the lights!" yelled Dawn.

"Don't worry, girls, I have back-up," said Anne Maria. She clapped her hands twice and the lights came back on. The girls sighed in relief. Everything was better until the killer, who was outside, clapped twice and the lights turned back off.

"Goddammit!" said Anne Maria as she clapped her hands again, and the lights turned back on. The killer clapped his hands again and the lights turned back off. Anne Maria and the killer started to clap their hands nonstop and the girls waited, until they both blew a fuse in the lights. "Cheap piece of shit!"

The girls ran into the living room. "We're all gonna die!" yelled Dawn.

"I told you not to prank Cameron! Now look what you've done!" said Zoey angrily to Anne Maria.

"I wouldn't be talking, Zoey. Why are you even here? Nobody even likes you!" Anne Maria argued to her.

"That's not true! Nobody likes Staci!" said Zoey.

"Really?" asked Staci sadly. Jo, Dawn, and Dakota nodded.

"You know what? I hope the killer kills you first!" said Anne Maria.

"Do yourself a little favor and go to hell, Anne Maria," said Zoey.

"Fine. When I get there I'll make sure to say 'hi' to your dead nerdy BFF Cameron. Maybe I'll even say 'hi' to your drug-and-vodka-addicted mom, that is, if she's sober enough to remember you," said Anne Maria.

Zoey started to cry when Anne Maria revealed what happened to her mom. "Wow, what happened to you?" Zoey cried.

"Uh, I got a chin implant, boob job, and Snooki's tan and hair," Anne Maria responded sarcastically.

"No! I mean what happened to you that turned you into such a cold-hearted evil bitch!" Zoey yelled at Anne Maria.

She looked at her angrily. "What did you just say?" said Anne Maria.

"I said that you were a cold-hearted, evil, BITCH!" Zoey screamed at Anne Maria. She ran to Zoey in anger, ready to attack her, until Zoey backed away and Anne Maria body-slammed the table.

"Either she's dead, or all the clocks stopped," asked Jo, looking at Anne Maria's body.

"I'm pretty sure she's dead," said Dawn, also looking at the body.

"If she is, then I want all her toe rings!" Dakota announced, and she bent down to Anne Maria's feet to steal her toe rings. But Anne Maria woke up before she could steal one. "Fuck!" Dakota said when Anne Maria rose.

"Is anybody gonna help me up?" asked Anne Maria. All the girls just stared at each other until Zoey put her hand out for Anne Maria.

"Come on up," said Zoey. Anne Maria took Zoey's hand, and Zoey tried to pull Anne Maria up. "Are you okay?"

"I just body-slammed a table! What do you think? Why are you even helping me anyway, Zoey?" said Anne Maria, still angry at her.

"Because it doesn't matter how mad I still am with you, or if there's drama between all of us, even if the show is called _Total DRAMA_, none of us deserve to die. You guys are still my best friends, even you, Staci. Look, if we're gonna survive tonight, we have to stick together. So who's with me?" said Zoey.

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls exclaimed as they put their fists in the air. When they all put their fists down, the killer was behind Zoey. All the girls except for Zoey screamed and ran off. The killer grabbed Zoey and she screamed. She kicked the killer in the balls and ran for her life. She went to the door, but before she could escape, the killer was at the door.

The killer then held Zoey tight enough so she can't escape, and as she cried with fright. The killer sang to her…

"_Sympathy, tenderness, warm as the summer, _

_Offer me their embrace, _

_Friendliness, gentleness, strangers to my life, _

_They are there, in this face_,"

The killer then raised his knife and kept on singing…

"_Goodness and sweetness and kindness are all in this_—,"

…but before he could finish the phrase, he stabbed Zoey in the back, then stabbed her in the stomach, then slit her throat, and let her go as she fell to the ground to rest in peace. The killer found a picture of Anne Maria on the wall, and drew a moustache on her with Zoey's blood. Dakota and Dawn were upstairs and saw the killer downstairs along with Zoey's corpse.

"What should we do now?" asked Dawn, in fear. Dakota was still thinking of a strategy. "Hurry! He's coming!"

"I got it! Anne Maria has a balcony near her bedroom. We could jump into the pool from there," Dakota suggested.

"Fuck! I just remembered that I just got my hair extensions done! I can't get them wet for two more weeks!" Dawn pointed out.

"Two, weeks, who did your hair?" asked Dakota, ignoring the fact that there's a psycho killer in the house and they are at risk.

"Hans in Georgetown," said Dawn, ignoring the situation also.

"Hans? I've been trying to get an appointment there for months!" said Dakota.

"I know! I'm so lucky!" said Dawn. The killer grunted and both girls turned to the killer, who was right next to them.

"Hi," said Dakota, in fear. The killer waved at them.

"This is the part where we start running, right?" asked Dawn. The killer nodded and Dakota and Dawn started running.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Dakota and Dawn while running in fright. They ran in Anne Maria's room and shut the door and locked it. The killer approached the room while Dawn and Dakota were still freaking out.

"We have to get out of here!" said Dawn, still panicking. Both girls started speaking gibberish to each other since they were still freaking out like crazy. The killer came to the door and tried to open it, but it was still locked. Dawn and Dakota jumped in fright. They started to relax a little when they realized the killer can't get in the room. The killer stabbed the door and both girls screamed.

The killer tried to get in again, but the door was still locked. Dakota and Dawn relaxed again. When the killer finally opened the door, he didn't see anyone in the room. He explored the room, and turned on Anne Maria's record player to the song "You've got a Friend in Me" from _Toy Story_. Dawn and Dakota, along with Staci and Jo, were hiding behind Anne Maria's curtains while the killer was exploring some more.

When the killer found them, all four of them screamed and the killer grabbed Staci by the neck. He took out his knife, about to stab her, but Staci just stared in boredom. "A knife? What the hell is this, 1996?" Staci said. But the killer showed her more of his instruments of torture. "That's so much scarier," said Staci, and she tried to escape, but the killer threw a ninja star at her leg before she could make it out of the room. Staci took it out and stared at the killer. "A ninja star? Seriously? Who the hell are you, Jackie fucking Chan? Look, if you're gonna kill me, you have to do something that's more new and a lot more interesting, like shove a cell phone down my throat, or chop off my head with an iPad or something." The killer took out a gun and aimed it at Staci. "A gun. A gun! Well that's just fantastic! That better shoot fucking laser beams!" The killer put down his gun and looked down in disappointment. "Here, let me help you," Staci grabbed Anne Maria's laptop, slammed it on the floor, and took a computer chip from it. "Something like this!" She then slit her throat with it. "Getting slit in the throat by a computer chip; it's new, and it shows that our youth today is wasting their lives on technology," The killer clapped slowly. "Thank you, thank you. Now it's your turn," The killer grabbed a used condom from Anne Maria's night stand. "A condom, nice. It shows that sex is killing our youth, but how are you gonna kill me with it?" The killer stretched the condom, aimed it at Staci and let it go, hitting Staci's eye. She went temporarily blinded, went straight to the door, and fell off the balcony. The killer just stared at her as her body lyed on the floor dead.

Dawn, Dakota, and Jo ran out of the room and downstairs. They rested for a minute until the killer found them. The three of them screamed and ran the other way. Jo opened the door to the pool, and she and Dakota made it outside. But the killer grabbed Dawn until she could finally make it outside. They both noticed that Dawn was missing and went back to the door.

"Dawn!" screamed Dakota as she tried to open the door. But the killer locked the door when they got outside. He pushed Dawn's body to the door and stabbed her for a second time. While Dawn was slowly falling to the ground, she put her bloody hand on the door, and Dakota put her hand on that spot. When Dawn hit the ground, the killer drew a heart on the door with Dawn's own blood.

"Quick! You go around the back and find Anne Maria, and I'll go some other way," said Jo. Dakota ran to find Anne Maria, and Jo tried to find some other way to escape. She couldn't see the killer until he snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the stomach. The killer stabbed Jo in the stomach again and let her body rot in the hot tub.

Dakota found Anne Maria and they made a run for it. "Oh my god!" screamed Dakota.

"I know! That gonna totally fuck up my jets!" said Anne Maria.

"What do we do now?" asked Dakota in fear.

"I got it! We can go to the bathroom!" suggested Anne Maria.

"Oh no, that's okay. I already took a crap twice today," Dakota responded, not knowing what Anne Maria meant.

"Okay, if he kills me first, I'm gonna be really fuckin' pissed," said Anne Maria snobbishly. They both went into the bathroom and Anne Maria reached behind the toilet.

"Why are we even in here?" asked Dakota.

"My dad keeps a gun behind the toilet," Anne Maria answered.

"My dad keeps pictures of Hello Nursebehind my toilet. Some of them are really of me from last Halloween," said Dakota, ignoring the situation. Anne Maria stared at Dakota in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"That's weird. The gun's not back here," Anne Maria noticed.

"Where is—," said Dakota, but before she could finish, the killer shot her in the head. Anne Maria looked at her dead body and saw the killer in the shower. She screamed and ran directly downstairs. When she got downstairs, she saw Dawn's corpse talking to her.

"Anne Maria! Help me!" Dawn whimpered.

"Fuck that! I'm running!" Anne Maria responded. She tried to run but the killer was directly in front of her. She ran the other way and into the kitchen. The killer slowly approached her. "Please! Don't kill me! I'm too pretty to die! All the other girls deserved to die! I mean, Zoey's a bitch, Jo's a whore, Dawn's useless, Dakota's fucking retarded, and Staci's probably gonna get Type II Diabetes and die anyway, right? I'm the only one that matters!" Anne Maria began to cry as the killer took off his mask, revealing that it's none other than Cameron. "Cameron?" Cameron lifted his knife. "I mean, it's Cameron! Yay!"

"Nice save," said Cameron angrily.

"Thanks, I can't believe I just said that without gagging," Anne Maria responded.

"You're never gonna change, are you, Anne Maria," said Cameron.

"Of course I am. I look almost completely different than I did last year. I kinda wanna get my knees done," said Anne Maria, not knowing what Cameron meant.

"Is that even possible?" Cameron asked.

"A doctor would chop off anything if you ask them too, trust me," Anne Maria answered.

"That's good to know," said Cameron sarcastically.

"Wait a minute! I'm confused! What's going on here? I thought you were dead," said Anne Maria.

"You also thought Zoey was dead," said Cameron.

"What do you mean?" asked Anne Maria, confused.

Zoey sneaked behind Anne Maria and startled her. She turned the lights back on. "Hi, Anne Maria," said Zoey.

"What's going on here?" Anne Maria asked again.

"We all wanted to teach you a lesson, Anne Maria," Cameron answered.

"Who?" asked Anne Maria.

Staci, Dawn, Jo, and Dakota snuck out from behind the counter. "Us!" the four of them said in unison.

"Oh my god, this is just like in that movie _Fright Night_!" said Anne Maria still scared and confused.

"Oh yes, Yelchin and Ferrell," said Cameron.

"Okay, never mind; this is absolutely nothing like _Fright Night_," said Anne Maria, killing the mood.

"Have you figured it out, Anne Maria?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, have you figured it out, Anne Maria?" Dakota repeated.

"Have you?" Anne Maria asked Dakota snobbishly.

"No," Dakota answered sadly.

"That's okay, we'll all explain it to you later," Jo comforted.

"Like I said two seconds ago, we all wanted to teach you a lesson, Anne Maria," said Cameron, repeating what he just said shortly before.

"We wanted to show you what being mean to people actually does. Your actions have caused all of your co-stars, the people who still truly care about you, no matter how much we hate you, to die. Anne Maria, you've walked on everyone your entire life, and you don't care about anyone's feeling but your own, and it has gotten a lot worse for you when _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_ started," Zoey explained to Anne Maria.

"Yeah, I mean, how else are we gonna get you to change?" said Jo.

"So you're saying that all of this was fake, and it was all a prank?" asked Anne Maria.

"Yep! All of this blood is just ketchup and corn syrup," said Dawn.

"It is?" Staci asked. She stared at Dawn's finger for a brief second and licked it as if it was a penis.

"Wow, you guys put a lot a time and effort into this, and you so got me!" Anne Maria said. She, Cameron, and the rest of the girls laughed together. "I actually thought that you bitches were really dead!"

"Yeah! You should've seen the look on your face!" Jo laughed.

"I know! I was all like AHH! I was like Oprah when she ran out of pudding! Right?" Anne Maria responded. She, Cameron, and the rest of the girls laughed again.

"So, are you gonna change your ways and stop being mean to all of us, including the cast members that are not here?" asked Cameron.

"Of course not!" Anne Maria answered. The other girls and Cameron stopped laughing. "I mean, you're still creepy, you're still fat, you have a moustache, and you had sex with your cousin…"

"He was my second cousin!" Dakota responded.

"…you have the worst pussy-starch I've ever smelled, and your nipples are totally lopsided," Anne Maria continued, not listening to Dakota. "So, who wants a group hug?" Anne Maria put her arms out, and Cameron and the rest of the girls looked at each other. They each took out a knife, ready to stab her. "Wow, those knives look realistic."

Cameron and the girls looked at each other again, ran to Anne Maria screaming like savages, stabbed her in the stomach all together in unison, and just watched as Anne Maria's corpse fell to the floor.


End file.
